The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of being able to hold data without the need to refresh. With the increasingly demanding requirements on the speed of integrated circuits, the read speed and write speed of SRAM cells have also become more important. With the increasing down-scaling of the already very small SRAM cells, however, such requests are difficult to achieve. For example, the sheet resistance of metal lines, which form the word-lines and bit-lines of SRAM cells, becomes higher, and hence the RC delay of the word lines and bit-lines of SRAM cells is increased, preventing any substantial improvements in the read speed and write speed.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a metal routing structure for the SRAM cells, so as to achieve better cell performance when the SRAM cells continue to shrink.